Kaibaman!
by ZEROMZ
Summary: See Kaiba as he decides to take his destiny in his own hands, by becoming a supper hero


Kaibaman!

Kaiba had left the bank, turning his head to see the burglars unconscious. Wearing what looked like a combination of Zero from the Megaman X series and a Blue-eyes White Dragon he wondered what had made him decide to use his technology to become a supper hero anyway. The disguise was; a Blue-eyes White Dragon head for a helmet, along with the same colour for his armour, his arms were covered in a thick yet stretchable black rubber, while his lower arms had some lighter Blue-Eyes coloured armour with black spikes coming from the sides, his legs were fairly the same design as his upper half, the main feature was Zero's hair from the back of Kaiba's secret weapon to combat evil.

It had all started a week ago, when Kaiba decided that Mokuba needed to learn about planning and how to interact with people…while possibly having a little fun while doing so. He had entered Mokuba in junior league football, all to which Mokuba had reacted happy for. Since Seto wanted some advertising for Kaiba Corp. also he decided to sponsor it.

"So we should get going, eh big brother?" Mokuba said with excitement

"Just a moment Mokuba, I'm almost finished" Seto said while finishing up his employment reports. "Alright, lets get this over with after all I still have a company to run"

Kaiba had driven Mokuba in his new Motorcycle. "The Blue-eyes White Bike" he tended to call it. With what seemed like a roar it tore down the street, Kaiba's bike was load and he tended to like it that way. He signaled his left turn signal and drove to see what he had gotten his brother into.

"Hello" The coach had yelled and waved at Kaiba "You must be Seto Kaiba, its nice to meet you"

"Look, I'm not sponsoring a losing team here" Seto barked "I expect nothing but your best efforts, so enough chit chat, get to work!"

"Uh, yes sir!" The coach had replied weakly, for the coach was also an employee at the Kaiba Corporation and wasn't looking to risk his job.

"Did you really have to freak out like that" Mokuba said pulling on the side of his older brothers pant leg

Kaiba had sent him a glance, and told him to get moving. He stared closely as the coach had gathered the kids up and begun sending them to do laps. Suddenly he felt something cold on his back, and heard gasps from the people around him.

"Are you Seto Kaiba?" A strange deep voice asked from behind him

Kaiba had glanced behind himself and see what had started the ruckus. When he did he saw a figure holding what looked like a compact machine gun. He held up his hands, his right arm was a little reluctant to do this because of his heavy duel disk.

"So what if I am?" Kaiba asked

"Hand ova your Blue-eyes Shinning Dragon and nobody'ill get hurt" He said coldly

Seto had taken one quick glance with his eyes, and immediately swung. He had made a direct blow to the mans face, knocking him over but the man held the gun up ready to fire! Seto had the pressed a button on his duel disk, which clamped down on the mans hand making him drop his weapon. Kaiba was enraged at his stunt and punched him in the stomach, rendering him unconscious.

"Are you ok Seto?" Mokuba asked, he then pointed "Look, Yugi and his friends are here"

Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea had run towards the whole crowd who were clapping at Seto's accomplishment. Seto noticed two people dressed in all black where behind him, but had started running when the "nerd herd" showed up. The unknown man was also wearing all black, Kaiba looking at his younger brother realized that he needed more protection the ever.

"It appears to be a more aggressive style of Rare Hunters" Yugi had said

"If they have anymore of this kind of artillery, were in trouble" Tristan said

Kaiba was already aggravated at the fact that not only was the game ruined, there was a new group of rare hunters and worst of all that hack Joey Wheeler showed up but Tristan calling him unprepared was simply unforgivable. He looked sternly at Tristan and said

"Look maybe you dorks aren't prepared for these kind of threats, but I am"

He pressed a button on the duel disk, rendering him invisible. The group of friends turned there heads looking every which way, while his younger sibling Mokuba was wide eyed. Seeing there faces, especially of the blonde wannabe left some amusement in Seto. He pressed a button, which made him reappear.

"Whoa, where were you Seto" His brother asked

"Using virtual technology I can make myself appear invisible, but it's far from perfected" Seto replied

"Aw, ya?" Joey asked while pressing buttons on his duel disk "Hey, mine don't do dat! What's da deal here?"

"Simple Wheeler, I don't give monkeys the power to be invisible" Kaiba said with a sarcastic tone

"What'd you say?' Joey replied with a growl

Kaiba had brushed Joey off, told Mokuba to get on the bike so they could leave. He put on his helmet, started the engine when Yugi came running up. Kaiba knew what was coming but politely listened anyway.

"Kaiba you have no idea what kind of ancient magic could be at work here! You need our help to find who's responsible for this!" Yugi yelled

"You always preach to me about hocus pocus, for once I'm going to do things my way!" With that Seto drove off

On the ride home, Mokuba had said to Kaiba "With technology like that, you could be a super hero!"

Kaiba had arrived home, sent Mokuba to bed and went on his supper computer. He typed in his passwords, and after a three second loading time went designing something. He had hated what he was about to do, combine his father old war technology, with his own virtual technology.

Machines had worked, parts were flown in quickly and at last his master piece was completed. A super suit! He could now go fight these new rare hunters and with a little style to. Not to be illegal however, he got himself a bounty hunter license, with his secret identity remaining secret to boot. Ready to test his new found suit, he heard an alarm at the bank and was off on his "Blue-eyes White bike".

He arrived and parked his bike quickly, he ran for the entrance. The police seemed to be right behind him, which made his nerves a little stronger in case anything went wrong. As he approached the doors, the two robbers didn't even bother looking forwards as they were keeping an eye on the people inside. They walked out, to which Seto picked them up and whacked there heads together knocking them both out. He smiled and said

"To easy" As he got on his bike and left.

Joey had walked out of the bank, turned to Yugi and said "Dat looked like Kaiba, eh man?"

A news reporter had overheard and mistakenly given Kaiba's secret ego the name "Kaibaman". Soon everyone in Japan had began calling the mysterious hero this, what will happen to Kaibaman? Will he find the leader of the new hunters? You'll just have to wait and find out!


End file.
